


The Utter Violation of Emma Watson

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Branding, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Snuff, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: During the filming of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Emma Watson is kidnapped to an undisclosed location. She is never seen or heard from again.
Kudos: 22





	The Utter Violation of Emma Watson

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following fantasy is dark and brutal, and you need to know that before you read further. This story includes Emma at fourteen and the following: rape, mutilation, gore, snuff, piss, scat, oral, anal, and vaginal sex, necrophilia to some extent, torture, and a kidnapping. It was adapted from an extreme roleplay. Read the above again, and don't say you weren't warned. Still reading? Enjoy, then.

We were In a dark room, my friend and I, with our prey bound hand and foot, suspended by a winch. It had taken months to kidnap Emma Watson, especially since she was filming Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Still, we wanted that fourteen year-old slut, and nothing was going to stop us from having her. So one day, the bitch’s limo went through a tunnel. When it came out, everyone was unconscious, and Emma was gone.  
  
With our work done, it was time to play. Emma was screaming questions at us a mile a minute. But they were difficult to understand through the ring gag in her mouth. Nothing she was saying mattered. She would see that in a moment. I could see those big, brown, eyes of hers were full of fear. That got me hard pretty much instantly, and I signaled to my partner, who nodded, winked, and kept at his work. I petted Emma's head, watching her thrash about uselessly, twisting some of that light brown hair in my fingers. Then I made out with the little whore through the ring gag, and a sadistic, little, smile crossed my face.  
  
I bent her over, ever so slightly pulling on the ropes, and my partner came to join me, pushing Emma’s head into my hands. He proceeded to methodically rub lube into her asshole, answering her struggles and protests with a slap across her ass and several unsubtle threats. That done, he rammed his cock right on in her teenage, virgin, ass. Neither of us could see any need to take it slow. Not with what we had planned for her. My partner put one hand on Emma's hip and reached for a red-hot, specially numbered, cattle brand with the other. I saw the wickedness in his eyes as he shredded the slut’s asshole, her cries of pain only making his dick harder.  
  
As my partner continued viciously raping Emma’s ass, I grabbed her head, took careful aim, and went to town in her mouth balls deep. I didn’t bother giving the dumb cunt any warning, or worrying about whether she could breathe or not. I just slammed my prickmeat into her tonsils like a battering ram, egged on by her muffled screams. The little slut tried her best to fight me, twisting her head to try and get it free, but she was simply too weak to pull away. Her ass and spine bucked and wriggled, but my partner just drove in deeper, shoving into her repeatedly and without mercy. Emma made a lot of noises: gurgling, choking, and the like, but they were nothing compared to the noise she was about to make. I raped her mouth harder as my partner raised the brand and jammed it into her high schooler asscheek.  
  
“AAAHHHHGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Emma hollered, nearly shattering my ear drums with the sound.  
  
“Take that pain, you useless, fucking, whore!” I growled at her. “You’re our fucking property now! I bet Daniel and Rupert have been real nice to you,” I teased, spitting in her face and slapping her. “Helping you out of trouble, buying you presents...just begging you to let them in your cute, little, pants. Well we’re not nice, you piece of shit! We’re sick, fucking, bastards who love to rape young girls! So scream on my dick! The vibrations feel so damn good!”  
  
I had to thank God for the ring gag that kept her from biting as she continued to shriek at the top of her lungs. We smelt burning flesh, and my partner had to hold her to keep the brand in place, but the screams eventually became heaving sobs. Tears cascaded down her face as I continued my assault on her mouth. She was wriggling wildly, violently shaking her restraints, when she suddenly lost all control of her bladder. Piss gushed down in a torrent, forming a wide puddle between her legs. Emma grew crimson with shame, especially when I got a baster, sucked up her waste, and forced her to swallow it. Emma kept whimpering bitterly, but we just raped her even harder, reveling in all her misery and fear.  
  
That's when my partner branded the cunt's other fucking cheek, and her tortured screams brought me to the brink of an orgasm. The brand sizzled in her flesh, and he humped twice as hard as she spasmed and clenched and bucked around on his cock.I could tell he was in heaven, and slamming incredibly hard, he shot a heavy load into Emma’s bowels. Anyone else would have finally been satisfied, but my sick fuck of a partner needed more.  
  
Reaching forwards and humping the bitch hard, he pressed the brand forcefully over her nipple. The sizzle of flesh and sweat was audible amid Emma’s screams of pure anguish. She spasmed twice as hard, bellowing around my cock, finally forcing me to spray her tonsils with my cum. I pinched her nose until she swallowed, grunting loudly as my partner forced his nut out of her ass and into a paper cup. I jerked off as I watched him force the cum down her throat and took a minute to pound the girl’s ass. We took turns forcing her to suck her shit off our cocks, violently gagging her in the process. When we were done, I saw that the slut was gonna puke, and I put a bowl in front of her at once. When it came up, we made her swallow it down, telling her she’d get the brand if she didn’t hold it in.  
  
The poor, little, girl, looked broken at this point, but she didn’t know it was about to get much worse. I moved toward the slut, uncuffing her wrists just long enough to secure them in front of her...and to a cable up above. I activated the winch, and her hands were drawn into the air until she stood on tip toe. Smiling evilly, I ran a hand down her body, over her burnt nipple, and her tender ass brands. At that point, I calmly strapped her ankles together as she strained to keep balance. The ring gag made her gargle and dribble ropes of spit down her own chest. I ran a finger down between her tits and across her taunt belly. Then I took up a hooked scalpel, I twisted it in the air before her eyes, and they bulged in abject horror.  
  
"Now, I don’t usually enjoy dismemberment THAT much but it's fun on occasion. Bye bye, bitch!"  
  
Putting one hand around her waist I pulled her frantically wriggling body to me, watching her tits bob around as I decided how to do it.  
Her eyes grew wider as she shook her head desperately, trying to beg through her gag.  
  
"Nuhh..NUN PLZZZ!!"  
  
I flipped the curved scalpel blade so it curved down and pushed it into her body just below her breastbone.I began to saw downwards. Emma let out a shrill cry that soon became gargled. The blade slid down fast, splitting her torso open, and she shuddered, sending spittle flying from her gagged mouth. Her face distorted in agony. Her body arched backwards, and her feet left the ground. I sliced past her belly button. Her body opened up and blood and intestines splattered everywhere. Emma’s eyes were locked on mine, and she began to spasm uncontrollably.  
  
  
We both jerked off furiously as all that prime flesh spasmed for the last time. Soon we were cumming harder than we ever had before, plastering her face and tits with a thick mask of jism. We took turns in her virgin pussy so that one of the last things the bitch felt was her rapists shredding her cherry. By that point, our bladders were aching for release, so we eagerly hosed every inch of her down in acrid piss. I looked into Emma's vapid eyes one last time after that, and at her guts spilled onto the floor. I released her, and laid her broken body o the ground.  
  
I moved to the corner of the room, stepping over Emma's entrails, and tugged open the trapdoor into the sewage cistern below.  
  
"We done?" I asked my partner.  
  
"Yeah, just dump her in."  
  
Acting on instructions, I placed Emma on the ground, aimed face first at the cistern, and gave her a smart kick to the cunt that sent her flying in. My partner handed me a broom and I sent her entrails in after her.  
  
“Fuck that was fun!” my partner asserted, shutting the trap door.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied. “Let's get that cunt that plays Ginny next!” 


End file.
